The Truth Before Her Eyes
by Jmistar688
Summary: Hallie, lost and confused, is struggling to find out her past and who Harry Potter is. She finds the answers, but trouble finds her as well, with a twist...[R&R please]
1. Default Chapter

Ok, the only characters I have created are that of Hallie, Lily Kenton and Mr. Kenton and that is all. This is my first fic [of many hopefully] and I was very excited to finally get this up, as Carmen knows! Thanks to Carmen for everything she has done to help with the fic you see before your eyes! By the way...she's got some that rock the socks! Check them out. Look up Tweetyiscool and her stories are AWESOME!! "An Awful Experience" is my ultimate favorite! Please PLEASE review after you read...I would greatly appreciate all suggestions and opinions! Well...without any further wait...here you are...my first chapter!  
  
Chapter 1: Journal Realization  
  
Some things in life happen for many reasons and some things happen so you can fix problems that are our others but soon become your own. Many can be good, others bad, and some can be life altering. I remember that day as if it were yesterday and the sound of Lily's alarm clock ringing in the morning. Her shades were pulled up and the bright sunshine streamed through her window. I mumbled to myself, rolled over and hit the buzzing alarm clock that signaled another joyous day of hiding. It was the beginning of my life-altering day.  
I don't know who my true parents are or where I come from, all I know is that Lily was a guardian to me and without her I do not know what would have happened to me. She was the only friend I had in the world. I was an orphan then, lost and alone with no home to go to. All the orphanages wouldn't take me when I was a small child; they thought something was wrong with me when they noticed the small, but noticeable scar on my palm, like a lightning-bolt. I don't remember how I got it, all I remember is a scary night and flashing images. I remember a strange person I never saw before and another baby crying then stop. My mother and father were nowhere in sight and I crawled around looking for them. I also remember lots of pain in my arm and someone pull me away, but I cannot recall anything more. Maybe it was a dream and my parents left me somewhere all alone, as I was for most of my years, at least until the journal came.  
Lily and I were friends for a good while and she provided me with the home I never had. We met when I was playing on a playground one day and she took care of me ever since. She was a year older and her father did not give her much attention, which for me was a benefit. We both had something in common; we both lost someone special to us, our mothers. Although she still had her father, he was very rarely home, and when he was, I had to stay hidden. Now at 14, it was harder to hide since I was bigger, but I got used to it. When she would get home form school, she would teach me everything she learned, so I was always a grade ahead, if I attended school that is.  
Her father worked during the night and the afternoon and arrived back home at exactly 9:00 in the morning, every morning. The alarm signaled my time of hiding, already an hour after Lily left for school. I went down to get something to eat quickly, dressed in some cloths, grabbed a few books and took the blanket from her closet before going up to the attic. Her father never went up to the attic, and to this day I'm not sure why, it was always Lily's job to go to the attic to get something. This was another advantage for me. It did get boring everyday up there, but I did not have a house key and didn't want to take the risk of venturing outside, although my curiosity was forever drawn to the woods in the back.  
The front door opened as I turned the page in one of Lily's books, Mr. Kenton was home. I heard the usual thump of his briefcase on the wooden floor of his small, cluttered closet and the refrigerator open and shut. The shower was turned on, then off five minutes after before he went into his bedroom. This was his usual routine that I had, by now, become accustomed to. The hours passed and he was headed back out the door into the world that I was so unfamiliar with. I was by myself, once again.  
I would go downstairs and eat lunch, gaze out the window, or follow up on Mr. Kenton's reports of the day before going to Lily's room, our room. There on her bed lay a strange journal I had never seen before. Maybe Lily left it behind and it was for school, but her name wasn't written on the front as all her things were. I took it in my hands, looked at it, and then put it in her desktop draw. I took a shower before coming back to the room to find the journal lying on the bed. That's odd, I though to myself, didn't I just put that away. Confused, I put it away again before going downstairs to do some cleaning. I came back upstairs, a bit paranoid, and peered my head into the room. There lay the journal on the bed and the pages flipped open.  
I was very scared, yet in a state of complete wonder. I walked toward the book and noticed the pages were blank. I shut it and opened it again. Letters began to appear like ideas popping into the pages of an artist's mind. I read it quickly as the room began to light up before my eyes and images appeared from them. I saw a castle-like school illuminated by lights and soon it zoomed into a face that was somewhat blurry and a sound around me whispered the words, Harry Potter.  
What does this all mean, I thought to myself? Was I dreaming this all up in the attic and was fast asleep? Whatever happened that day was real and nothing false about it. An image of a redheaded boy next to this Harry Potter was named Ron, as I was told, and a girl, but their faces were hidden. It was zoomed out and I saw a train steaming and running along its tracks out of a station at the platform 9 ¾. Soon the images faded a bit into a forest setting and became the woods behind the house. The picture and lights disappeared as well as the brown journal, but a letter lay in my hands as an owl flew by my window. This was too real to be false, I thought. Something was in those woods and maybe it was what I had just seen. Such dreams, I thought, do not come again and I will find the meaning of this one. I did not know then that it was not a dream at all. My curiosity took me over this time and I left a note to Lily. I thanked her for all that she has done and told her I was off to find my parents and that I will come back to her soon, I hoped. She would find it in the attic when she went up there that night to get me once her father tucked her in officially. I grabbed paper, a pen with an inkbottle, five apples, a coat, and a small bag I found near the door. I had never seen this bag but I grabbed it before heading out into the woods. I was out the door now and on my way into a new adventure. What would I find? Would all the strange things be explained? Would I find my parents or at least the truth about them? Who is this Harry Potter anyway and what does he have to do with me? All these questions would soon be answered after I made it out of the woods and found the train station and the brink wall with the sign 9 ¾ above. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Comforting Train Ride

Alrgihty! Ok well see first chapter for info and stuff and im guessing u read the first chapter because it would be odd if u skipped to the second one...anyway heres my second chapter. Be sure to review if you can! PLEASE!!! That would be awesome awesome awesome!!!! Ok here you go.  
  
Chapter 2: A Comforting Train Ride  
  
There was the sign I was looking for hanging above my head. I saw others that looked older, younger, and maybe even my age with carts full of exquisite things. They ran and disappeared before my eyes into the wall. Was this real? I pinched myself. I was wide-awake. Two boys stood before me and they looked somewhat like the ones I saw back at the house. The dark- haired one smiled at me, and I smiled back to be polite just before they vanished into the wall. Anyone around me could tell I was lost by all means, for she did.  
I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger! It looks like you're a bit lost but you'll get used to it and come to understand quickly. You look a bit old for a newcomer, not that it is a bad thing. I'm thirteen, how old are you and what's your name," she said to me.  
"I'm Hallie and I'm thirteen as well. You could say I'm a newcomer, it is the truth. I don't really know why I'm here but I have this," I said as I handed her the letter. "I'm looking for..." but I was interrupted a bit.  
  
"Oh, well you'll fit in just fine. I'm not sure why you didn't get your letter sooner, you should have anyway," she answered with a sot of puzzled look on her face. "Well, we better be getting on the train before it leaves, we don't want to be in the state my friends were last year when they missed it. You can sit with us today and I'll explain what you need to know, how's that?"  
She was very nice and maybe this could lead to a friendship. Maybe I could fit in and find my parents and whoever this Harry Potter is. "Alright then, now how do I uh...go through there?" She took my hand, and I closed my eyes just before we went through the wall. The train on the other side was amazing, and looked very inviting. We boarded on and Hermione gave her ticket in, while I stood thinking of what to do. It was lucky enough that the ticket mysteriously appeared in my hand, and I boarded as well. I smiled at Hermione, happy I could get on. The whistle blew loudly and we were off, just like that. It was the start of a new journey.  
  
"Look Harry! There's Hermione finally boarding the train. Isn't she usually on before us anyway", Ron said as he sat down on the train bench.  
"Yes that's her all right. Maybe she was waiting for someone," Harry responded before being interrupted by Ron.  
"Who's that?! She's just wow! Do you know her," Ron said in an excited tone.  
"Isn't that the girl who was waiting over at the wall? Maybe she's Hermione's friend? Why the sudden interest," Harry teased.  
"No reason, no reason at all. Wait she gone," Ron shouted.  
"Who's gone Ron," Hermione asked. "Oh no matter, how are you too? Ready for another year? There's someone I want you to meet. This is Hallie, she's new but she's our age. Do you guys want to help me show her around once we arrive at Hogwarts?" As soon as I moved out from behind Hermione and said hello to them both, I felt a bit more at ease.  
"I wonder if they'll have you study with us, I hope so! Well, I mean we can be um," Ron began to say.  
"Friends, right Ron," Harry finished his sentence. "This is Ron Weasley and I'm..."  
"He's Harry, you can sit next to me if you want and we can explain everything you want to know," Ron interrupted. Was this Harry Potter? I didn't want to question things yet. Hermione looked at me and rolled her eyes and we both laughed a bit. They began explaining a lot of things about Hogwarts, the school I hopefully would be attending. From what they had said, I had been somehow chosen to attend the school called Hogwarts. It was in the letter, they said, and that my last name should have been on it and an address as well, but it wasn't. Maybe I was to find this out on my own after all.  
Then it came down to the part where my life story, as I knew it back then, came out. I had no last name, I told them, or that I know of. I told them I was an orphan and that I was living with a girl named Lily. I noticed the boy Harry look out the window when I mentioned the name and then his attention was on me once again.  
"I'm sorry was it something I said," I asked sympathetically.  
"Oh, it's nothing really. That was my mother's name. I lost my parents when I was very young too," he said and his face saddened a bit again.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to here that. Well, I guess we have something sorrowful in common it seems," I answered and looked down. It began to grow quiet and remained that way until Ron spoke up.  
"Can I see your letter again," he asked. I answered yes and handed it to him but it slipped from my hand, revealing my scar on my palm. "What's that on your hand? It looks like...like..." he said and stumbled upon his words. Hermione and Ron both exchanged glances and then looked toward Harry. Then back at me. The train began to slow down and finally stop. 


End file.
